


Dear My Future Lover

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2015 Phan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear My future lover, I've had enough </p><p> </p><p>Or where Dan writes to his future lover not knowing who that person will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear My future lover, 

I've had enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my future lover,

I don't know what to do anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

Dear my future lover,

My girlfriend left me


	4. Chapter 4

Dear my future lover,

She said I didn't love her as much as she loved me. She repeatedly told me that I didn't know how to love


	5. Chapter 5

Dear my future lover,

I'm starting to believe that she was right..


	6. Chapter 6

Dear my future lover,

But I guess she was wrong if I'm in love with whoever is reading this right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear my future lover,

I'm at a low point right now, and I don't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear my future lover,

I really don't want to go to uni because I don't want to do law


	9. Chapter 9

Dear my future lover,

But what am I doing? Law


	10. Chapter 10

Dear my future lover,

I'm helpless.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear my future lover,

I don't have love, I'm all alone, and I have my future planned out but I don't want to do any of it


	12. Chapter 12

Dear my future lover,

Maybe if I take my mind off the bad things the good things will over power it.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear my future lover,

My laptop is open.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear my future lover,

Maybe I'll take my mind of the bad things if I watch a couple videos


	15. Chapter 15

Dear my future lover,

Woah.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear my future lover,

AmazingPhil.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear my future lover,

His videos were funny


	18. Chapter 18

Dear my future lover,

He was really cute.


	19. Chapter 19

Dear my future lover,

I might have watched more than 10 videos in the past hour.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear my future lover,

I followed him on twitter


	21. Chapter 21

Dear my future lover,

He was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear my future lover,

I tweeted him.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear my future lover,

He answered back.


	24. Chapter 24

Dear my future lover,

He followed me on twitter.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear my future lover,

We started talking.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear my future lover,

He became the light in my darkness


	27. Chapter 27

Dear my future lover,

We skyped for the first time.


	28. Chapter 28

Dear my future lover,

There was a lot of blushing.


	29. Chapter 29

Dear my future lover,

He asked my to come meet him in Manchester.


	30. Chapter 30

Dear my future lover,

I said yes.


	31. Chapter 31

Dear my future lover,

It's now October


	32. Chapter 32

Dear my future lover,

I'm on the train.


	33. Chapter 33

Dear my future lover,

I can see him


	34. Chapter 34

Dear my future lover,

He looks so amazing


	35. Chapter 35

Dear my future lover,

His hugs are so warm.


	36. Chapter 36

Dear my future lover,

He smells nice.


	37. Chapter 37

Dear my future lover.

We are hanging out around town now.


	38. Chapter 38

Dear my future lover,

We are now at his house


	39. Chapter 39

Dear my future lover,

I'm staying over for the weekend


	40. Chapter 40

Dear my future lover,

He looks so perfect when he sleeps... is that weird


	41. Chapter 41

Dear my future lover,

I'm starting uni soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Dear my future lover,

I'm kind of excited because I get to be closer to Phil but I don't want to go


	43. Chapter 43

Dear my future lover,

Uni is actually really hard.


	44. Chapter 44

Dear my future lover,

Phil is helping me though


	45. Chapter 45

Dear my future lover,

I'm moving in with Phil


	46. Chapter 46

Dear my future lover,

I don't know how I feel about Phil


	47. Chapter 47

Dear my future lover,

He makes me so happy


	48. Chapter 48

Dear my future lover,

Is this what love feels like?


	49. Chapter 49

Dear my future lover......

Do I love Phil... Is Phil my future lover?


	50. Chapter 50

Oh... Well then.....


	51. Chapter 51

Dear Phil,

You're perfect.


	52. Chapter 52

Dear Phil,

The way your smile brightens the room makes me giggle


	53. Chapter 53

Dear Phil,

I love how you say you will always be my best friend. It makes me feel secure


	54. Chapter 54

Dear Phil,

I love you.


	55. Chapter 55

Dear Phil,

You probably don't love me back.


	56. Chapter 56

Dear Phil,

I'm just your best friend. Nothing more...


	57. Chapter 57

Dear Phil,

Why would you want to date someone like me?


	58. Chapter 58

Dear Phil,

You said you needed to talk to me.


	59. Chapter 59

Dear Phil,

... Girlfriend?


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Phil,

I guess that's alright.


	61. Chapter 61

Dear Phil,

We were just not meant to be


	62. Chapter 62

Dear Phil,

You have been with her for a month


	63. Chapter 63

Dear Phil,

You came home drunk last night


	64. Chapter 64

Dear Phil,

You said you loved me... please don't play with my emotions like that.


	65. Chapter 65

Dear Phil,

You kissed me.


	66. Chapter 66

Dear Phil,

We made out on our couch, later in your bedroom.


	67. Chapter 67

Dear Phil,

We did so many things that night, I'm so sorry I did it without your sober mind saying yes.


	68. Chapter 68

Dear Phil,

You don't remember what happened.


	69. Chapter 69

Dear Phil,

You broke up with your girlfriend.


	70. Chapter 70

Dear Phil,

You said you know what happened that night.


	71. Chapter 71

Dear Phil,

I cried in your shoulder.


	72. Chapter 72

Dear Phil,

You said you wanted it.


	73. Chapter 73

Dear Phil,

You kissed me.


	74. Chapter 74

Dear Phil,

I kissed you back.


	75. Chapter 75

Dear Phil,

We started dating.


	76. Chapter 76

Dear Phil,

We bought a new apartment.


	77. Chapter 77

Dear Phil,

We both hit over 2 million subscribers on our YouTube channels.


	78. Chapter 78

Dear Phil,

We went to Japan. The phandom called it Japhan.


	79. Chapter 79

Dear Phil,

You said you needed to talk to me again.


	80. Chapter 80

Dear Phil,

I was scared.


	81. Chapter 81

Dear Phil,

You got on one knee.


	82. Chapter 82

Dear Phil,

I said yes.


	83. Chapter 83

Dear Phil,

We are going on tour and coming out with a book you know, maybe we should tell the fans?


	84. Chapter 84

Dear Phil,

You agreed.


	85. Chapter 85

Dear Phil,

We came out in the book.


	86. Chapter 86

Dear Phil,

You said you never felt happier.


	87. Chapter 87

Dear Phil,

I was happy.


	88. Chapter 88

Dear Phil,

People are so supportive of us, except a few.


	89. Chapter 89

Dear Phil,

It started to get to you.


	90. Chapter 90

Dear Phil,

I stayed by you.


	91. Chapter 91

Dear Phil,

We invited a few of our phans to come to the wedding.


	92. Chapter 92

Dear Phil,

They were very polite.


	93. Chapter 93

Dear Phil,

We went to Japan once again for our honeymoon because it was so amazing the first time.


	94. Chapter 94

Dear Phil,

So.much.cherry.


	95. Chapter 95

Dear Phil,

I know you want kids. I do too.


	96. Chapter 96

Dear Phil,

So that is what we did.


	97. Chapter 97

Dear Phil,

Dylan Alex Lester and Olivia Alice Lester were beautiful children. We went with your last name because it just fit our family.


	98. Chapter 98

Dear Phil,

I will always love you.


	99. Chapter 99

Dear Phil,

Thank you for being my future lover.


	100. Chapter 100

Phil's eyes scanned over the old notebook, tears in his eyes as he re-read every word. dan was so amazing, and he truly loved Phil.

Phil sat up, his legs unstable, and attempted to make his way into the living room, where his beautiful husband and two teens would be sitting.

Phil watched over them as he stood at the door, looking over the beautiful children that sat there, and at Dan, whose eyes lit up whenever Dylan would do something right on the playstation.

He looked at the book, and then back at Dan. Seeing that Dan has grown so much over the past 19 years. In 2009, Dan was broken. he had nothing, as stated in the book Phil held in his hands. Dan believed that Phil made him a better person, and now Dan is the happiest he has ever been.

Phil loved Dan, and there was no way he would ever not love Dan because Dan was his world, and he was never going to let go.

Phil turned the book over, flipping the the last page after Dan last wrote something, and he scribbled down:

Dear Dan,

You will always be my future, Daniel. I love you.


End file.
